The Magnificent Seven S3 Ep2
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Now that the door to hell had been opened all kinds of things got loose...including the Seven Deadly Sins, alive and in the flesh. What's in the box?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

_I changed my mind on skipping it altogether because there were certain things that set up for the new season. However, there is a large portion missing in the middle-the scenes in the demon bar with Isaac and Tamara through the interrogation of Wrath. It will be noted in the story. The rest is kind of an overview of what needs to be said before the next episode. _

The Magnificent Seven

She was fairly certain Dean was developing a bipolar disorder. One minute he wouldn't take his eyes _or_ his hands off her, the next he was acting like she wasn't even there. Now he was in solo mode as they pulled up the rock driveway of a country house to meet up with Bobby. He may have found some sort of demon activity which would make sense since the gate to hell had been opened five days ago. Problem was everything was quiet on the demon front.

They parked in front of Bobby's car and walked over to him, Dean was busy devouring a sandwich.

"So we're eating Bacon Cheeseburgers for breakfast are we?" Bobby asked, it was a fatherly tone.

Dean shrugged. "Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweatin' the cholesterol."

Kayla and Sam both looked at him; she wished he wouldn't make jokes like that. It wasn't funny.

Sam tried to be productive. "So what do we have? A biblical plague or something?"

"I don't know yet, could be."

Dean pounded on the front door and yelled "Candy gram!" as loud as he could through a mouthful of food. When there was no answer he picked the lock. The smell as they stepped in was overwhelming. A horrid, rotten smell that went straight to the stomach.

"That's definitely not a good sign." Dean covered his mouth as they began a search of the house.

Kayla split off with Bobby and went through the kitchen. It was a mess for sure; plates of food sitting out, now spoiled and growing mold. Though it was apparent no one had touched it for awhile, the amount of piled dishes and open boxes of food told her that cleanliness wasn't on their list of virtues to begin with.

Bobby let out a gasp as he went into the living room and she rushed in behind him. She nearly gagged with the rest of them; the guys had found the source of the smell. Three corpses sit on the couch, completely void of nutrients. It looked as if the life had literally been sucked out of them. Gross.

"Check for sulfur." Dean stated calmly and went to the window. Moments later a quiet movement was heard on the porch and he motioned them to circle the area. He saw Kayla take off for the front door and cut in front of her, ignoring the annoyed look as he took the lead.

It was too quiet outside. He motioned for Kayla to stay inside before walking quietly along the porch. Suddenly he was blindsided by the butt of a shotgun as it slammed into his face, chest, and then the face again. _Damn._ He tumbled back onto the ground. As his head stopped spinning he heard the metallic click of Kayla's gun and saw her standing behind the two strangers. Bet she was glad he went first.

Bobby came from the other side of the porch. "Isaac? Tamara?"

The two looked at him, pleasantly surprised. "Bobby? What the hell are you doing here?" The woman spoke in some hot accent.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Bobby!" The man grinned and reached out to shake his hand, Dean _swore_ he heard Kayla snicker.

She approached him with a smirk and held her hand out. He took it and pulled up. "You're bleeding a little bit there sweetheart, we should get you cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac and Tamara were a couple of hunters that were old friends of Bobby's. They were married, imagine that, a married couple that hunted together. While Sam and Kayla took care of the introduction small talk, Dean worked over some unsuspecting girl at the coroner's office. He was really working his magic.

"Hey if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an…appletini." He winked at Kayla. "I'll call you." Dean closed the phone. "That was the coroner's tech. Get this, cause of death on all three bodies was starvation and dehydration. No signs of restraint, no signs of struggle, just sat down and never got up."

"There was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away." Bobby noted.

"Right," Sam started. "What is this, a demon attack?"

"If it is it's nothing I've ever seen and I've seen plenty."

"So what, what do we do?"

Isaac cut in. "Um, _we're_ not doing anything."

Sam looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't Scooby Doo and we don't play well with others."

"Well I think we'd cover more ground if we all worked together." Always the optimist.

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the devils gate open in the first place."

Dean started to say something smart but Kayla cut him off. "Hey we're the damn fools who shut the door, we didn't open it."

Tamara sighed quietly. "Isaac, like you haven't made a mistake."

"Oh sure, locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the apocalypse."

Dean laughed anxiously, like he was trying to keep from ripping the guy's head off. "That's enough."

"This isn't helping anything." Sam tried to keep things civil.

"You brought a war down on us, all of us. There aren't enough hunters in the world to fight off what you let out."

"Alright. That's quite enough testosterone for now." Tamara dragged him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they followed the police scanner to a local department store where a woman had been murdered in broad daylight by a fellow shopper. Sam had thought they were all on the same page as far as working this incident; Bobby went to the precinct to try to speak with the killer, and Kayla was scoping the store for any signs of sulfur or EMF. Dean however, well, he was being Dean. He had his hand on some blonde's shoulder while he spoke sympathetically to her.

"You know what happened just proves how precious life really is. You have to cherish every moment."

_Are you seriously going to pull this shit right now?_ Sam couldn't even try to block Kayla's furious thoughts as she tried to concentrate. He couldn't really blame her; Dean _was_ flirting with the girl.

"Dean?"

He put his hand down and looked at his brother. "Hey."

The girl took the hint and walked off. "What are you doing?"

"Comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?"

"Working. You know, murder, dead body, possible demon attack."

"No kidding."

Bobby walked in wearing a suit with his hair slicked back; he adjusted his tie in the mirror as Dean let out a whistle.

"Dang Bobby what were you, a G-Man?"

"Assistant for the DA's office. So far this thing doesn't look like a demon attack. There was no blackout, no smoke, no memory loss or feeling of loss of control."

Kayla walked up and tried not to smirk at Bobby's suit. "So what was it?"

He shrugged, baffled himself. "She just really wanted those shoes."

"Someone just doesn't bash someone's head to death for a pair of shoes." Sam said.

"Well what did the shoes look like?"

"Kayla."

"What? Maybe they were really nice shoes!"

Dean grinned and linked an arm around her. "That's my girl."

Sam motioned back to the cop who was putting a green pair of high heels into an evidence bag. They were green.

Kayla shook her head a little in disgust. "Those? Those are _so_ not worth it."

"Well there isn't any sulfur either, there's nothing."

"Maybe not nothing." Dean motioned to the security camera. "See? I'm working." He took a side glance at an employee as she walked by.

The video gave them a possible suspect. A man walked up to the woman who had killed in the store moments before it happened. He placed a hand on her arm and said something to her while motioning to the woman with the shoes. Looked suggestive enough. Sam froze the frame and printed out the guy's picture; time to do some tracking.


	4. Chapter 4

_The following scene takes place after Isaac is killed by the Seven Deadly Sins in the bar._

Kayla followed the guys out of the room, leaving Tamara to exorcise the Wrath demon. Just thinking about the circumstances made her a little nauseous; it was bad enough to lose someone close to you but to watch them suffer and die…she didn't know how Tamara could handle it.

Bobby sighed quietly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well the demon was right about one thing, I don't think we'll have to go out looking for them. The rest will find us."

"Why don't you guys take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay and hold 'em off."

"You're not staying Dean, just forget about it." Sam looked at him blankly, resisting the urge to snap at him.

Bobby nodded. "Sam's right."

"There's six of them! We're out manned, out gunned, we'll be dead by dawn."

"Will you just give us the _chance_ to save you?" Kayla snapped at him. "You're not a walking sacrifice and you're not staying here to speed up your death sentence."

Dean glanced to her; he reluctantly shrugged. "Let's not make it easy on them."

A scream was heard from the other room and Tamara stormed past them. "Demon's out of the guy."

Sam looked after her. "And the guy?"

"He didn't make it." Her voice was cold, indifferent even. They supposed she'd earned it tonight.

"I'm gonna start with the salt." Kayla offered.

Sam started out of the room. "I got the holy water."

Dean smiled unenthusiastically. "Party."

It didn't take long for the guests to arrive. The first was a low blow; one of the demons had possessed Isaac's body and he was at the door screaming for his wife to help. It was a cruel torture.

Bobby tried to reassure her. "It's not him Tamara, he's dead, you saw him. It's a demon."

She nodded but tears came to her eyes as he begged for help.

"You left me back there, how could you do that?! We swore! At that lake, in Michigan, remember? We swore we would never leave each other!"

"Steady Tamara, steady."

"You're just gonna leave me out here to die?" Suddenly his tone changed, he was vicious. "I guess that's what you do, dear. Like that night, those things came for our daughter, you just let her die too."

"No!" She threw the door open and attacked, sending them both down the stairs. As quickly as she killed the demon, the remaining five streamed into the house. The group quickly separated into the bedrooms where they had already drawn the devil's traps.

_Please God let this work_.


	5. Chapter 5

It was too quiet. The demons must be already detained with the others or she would have seen one already. Walking the hall she saw Bobby was already exorcising what was clearly the Sloth demon. She didn't see Sam or Dean. With silent footsteps she scanned the hallway until she heard voices from one of the rooms. Sam was facing the door with three demons in the room facing him. He saw her but didn't make a move to show it.

According to the statistics there was only one other demon and Sam clearly had his hands full.

"Let me guess." He stared down the demons. "You're pride."

He grinned at him. "The root of all sin." With a motion of his hand the devil's trap crumbled from the ceiling. "And you're Sam Winchester." He saw his confusion. "That's right, we've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now I gotta tell you, I don't believe the hype. With yellow-eyes gone, you're fair game boy."

He tried to project to Kayla but he wasn't focused enough. "Kayla run."

The girl demon turned and Kayla swung at her as Pride attacked Sam. The only thing she hurt was her own damn hand because that bitch didn't even flinch. She was knocked into the wall as Sam was put into a choke hold.

That's when she showed up. Some blonde with a dagger that the demons seemed to recognize. She sliced into one of their throats and to Sam and Kayla's surprise, the thing lit up like a Christmas tree and died. The female demon turned on her next and ended up the same way. Damn this girl was good.

Pride turned away from Sam and grabbed hold of the girl, Sam quickly jerked him back and punched him in the face. While he recovered the girl stuck him with the magic knife. They need one of those.

Sam caught his breath. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl who just saved your ass."

"Yeah? Well I saved yours too."

The girl laughed quietly. "See you around Sam." She turned and threw a nod to Kayla. "Kayla." They looked out the doorway and she was already gone.

"You ok?"

He swallowed, still a little shocked. "Yeah. You?"

She nodded. "We should find Dean."

At the end of the hall Dean had hold of the Lust demon while Bobby exorcised her. Looked like the situation was already under control; that wasn't so hard right?


	6. Chapter 6

At daybreak the exorcisms were complete and they sent the two survivors on their way to a lifetime of nightmares and therapy while Tamara burned her husband's body. She left without saying too much, now permanently tainted by the experiences of the night before. Even Bobby seemed effected; his mood went from optimistic to cynical at the thought of what else was released from hell the night the gates were opened.

Dean watched the car pull down the drive. "So where to?"

"Um, I was thinking Louisiana." Sam suggested.

"It's a little early for Mardi Gras isn't it?"

"Actually Tamara mentioned a voodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your demon deal."

"Nah."

Did he just say that? Kayla looked at him. "Nah?"

"What does that mean?"

"No voodoo spell is gonna break this deal, it's a wild goose chase."

"We don't know that." He was getting frustrated.

"Yes we do. She can't help. We're not going and that's that. How about Reno?"

Sam grabbed his wrist as he started to walk away. "You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you and I don't care anymore."

"Sam."

Dean smirked. "Well that didn't last long."

"I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive and you act like you couldn't care less! You got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that."

Kayla didn't want to get involved in this fight because she knew what Dean was doing, why he wasn't going to be trying to break the deal.

"Then what's it like Dean? Tell me."

He nodded and looked at his brother. Geez Sammy. "We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to get out of the deal in any way, you die. Ok? Those are the terms and there's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, I'm going to stop you."

"How could you make that deal Dean?"

"Because I couldn't live with you dead."

"That's selfish."

"Yeah? Well I'm ok with that. After everything I've done for this family I've earned it."

He looked at Kayla. "You knew about this."

Dean watched her eyes go to the ground and he took the attention off of her. "Look, I've got a year to live. I'd like to make the most of it. So let's say we kill some evil sons a' bitches and raise a little hell along the way huh?" With a grin he pat his shoulder and went back to the car.

Apparently the conversation was over. Sam and Kayla's eyes met with determination; regardless of what Dean said, they were going to find a way out of this deal. To hell with the fine print.


End file.
